Various computing applications allow companies or other entities to analyze marketing campaigns, revenue trends, and/or other business functions. Companies or other entities use business data from multiple sources, such as analytics vendors, advertising agencies, search vendors, display vendors, email vendors, stores, inventory, financial logs, etc. In these contexts, it may be desirable to compare different sources of data.
Prior solutions for combining, organizing, and/or comparing data from different sources may involve downloading data from multiple sources into one or more combined spreadsheets. The data from the different sources may be combined into a database. Complex query processes may be used to extract specific subsets of information from the database. Other solutions may involve uploading data from such spreadsheets into a common system. These prior solutions may involve significant configuration and formatting requirements to map data obtained from different sources to a format used by the common system in order to view integrated data in the common system. Prior solutions for combining offline and online data may therefore involve complicated uploading methods and increased processing time.
It is desirable to provide simplified solutions for integrating business metrics and other data from multiple data sources.